gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon: Pretty Warriors
Sailor Moon; Pretty Warriors (Sailor Moon: Bishojo Musou) is a beat em up game for the PS3 and Wii U. Following Gundam, Fist of the North Star and One Piece, Sailor Moon has been added to Koei-Tecmo's warriors franchises. Characters Sailor Scouts *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Pluto Dark Kingdom *Jadeite *Nephirite *Zoisite *Kunzite *Queen Beryl (non-playable) Black Moon Clan *Prince Demande *Rubeus *Esmeraude *Black Lady *Saphir *Koan *Berthier *Calaveras *Petz *Wiseman (non-playable) Death Busters *Kaolinite *Eudial *Mimete *Tellu *Viluy *Cyprine & Ptilol *Mistress 9 (non-playable) Dead Moon Circus *Tiger's Eye *Hawk's Eye *Fish Eye *CereCere *VesVes *Zirconia *Queen Nehellenia Shadow Galaxia *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Chi *Sailor Phi *Sailor Lethe *Sailor Mnemosyne *Sailor Iron Mouse *Sailor Aluminum Seiren *Sailor Lead Crow *Sailor Tin Nyanko *Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon Reptilia Empire (original) *Emperor Fing Fang *Lagarto (A red skinned lizard, loyally serves his emperor, uses two rapiers) *Prince Hoptoad (A toad of super agility and uses a sansetsukon) *Sun Fochi (a gecko armed with claws, trickster) *Lady Asp (an asp woman with the upper body looking human, her face of a snake, and her lower body like a snake's, uses a whip) *Krokodeilos (A fire magic using alligator) *Alligatoras (younger brother of Krokodeilos, uses iaido weaponry) *Lei Muxo (A calotes jerdoni girl, uses punching gloves) *La Magra (The Tyrannosaurus rex dreaming god, when the Horn of Kings is placed in the forehead of him, he will revive and the world would be destroyed) (non-playable) Others *Tuxedo Kamen *Helios Collab Download characters *Zhao Yun *Lu Bu *Ma Chao *Yukimura Sanada *Kanetsugu Naoe *Mitsunari Ishida *Tadakatsu Honda *Achilles *Ryu Hayabusa *Ayane *Seimei Abe Downloadable Content Dynasty Warriors music set *Yellow Storm *Jump Into the Battlefield *Endless Fight *Divine Wind ver. 2 *The Men of Intelligence *Wallcrusher *Heavy Gauge *The Wall of Fate *Gain Ground *Interceptor *Evil Festival *Struggle for Existence *And Again to the Battlefield *Ancient Heroes *Breakthrough *Dance Macabre *Great Red Spirit *Gloomy Shadow *Fate Corrodes Me *Excalibur *Chaotic Field *Flame and Rapidity *Oriental Rush *The Two Heroes *Dabes *Beat It *Night Raid *Crush 'em All *Male Roar *Clumsy Empression *Flying Cloud *Ambition to Take Over *Large Feather *Confusion *Frenzy Moon *Kid Around Ska *Pierce *Isolation *Massacre Theatre *Escape from Hell *Farewell to... *Over the Limit *Trick and Magic *Teary Edge *Twin Axe *Capricious Wind *Seventh Journey *Final Game *Cyclonized Typhoon *Solo *Hopeful Pain *Beyond the Destiny *Thousand Suns -7TH MIX- *Welcome to China -7TH MIX- *Arena -7TH MIX- *With Vengeance *The Inherited Fang *Trio the Beryl *Quiet Howl *The Mountain *Silent Urge *Heavenly Strike *Quirk of Fate *Solid State Mind *So Extreme *Desperate Run *Stronghold *Who Is Justice *Mighty Sweep *Mass Attack *Overdose *Upper Drive *Good Punch *Uninvited Guest *Chromatic Damage *All Together *The Epic *The World Born Again *Sync Clouds *Like a Dancer Samurai Warriors music set *Kawanakajima -Sengoku 3 mix- *Okehazama -SW Katana mix- *Inabayama Castle *Ise-Nagashima *Azuchi Castle *Komaki-Nagakute -SW2XL Mix- *Kyushu *Tadakatsu's Theme -Sengoku 3 Mix- *Honnoji -Sengoku 3 Mix- Category:Wii U games Category:PS3 Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Koei Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games